


When I Know What's Out There

by hope_is_a_dangerous_thing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Musician Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), lance is a huge nerd, pastel lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_is_a_dangerous_thing/pseuds/hope_is_a_dangerous_thing
Summary: Keith is a math major at Altea university but something none of his friends know is that he plays gigs at bars on Friday's, well at least no one knew until now.





	1. I could open the door and breathe in the dust

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh this is my very first fanfic, constructive criticism is very much appreciated :) i hope you enjoy :)) 
> 
> -kai

“Heyyyyy Keith! my buddy, my dude!”

Keith heard the door to his dorm room shut as he sighed and spun around in his chair to see what lance had to say.

“Yes?” He tried his best to sound as uninterested and unimpressed as he could while maintaining a stoic face. His eyes scanned lance, pastel pink oversized sweater and a purple flower crown, his white skirt was slightly wrinkled and his fingers were playing with the hem of his sweater, a nervous habit. cute

“Uh, I wanted to know if you wanted to go get lunch with me, Hunk and Pidge abandoned me cuz they had some dumb computer science lecture and I can’t go eat alone!” He was starting to ramble as his face scrunched up in annoyance. They both knew he was joking and didn’t mind Hunk and Pidge having class, things happened and I mean they were in college for a reason. But he still bit his lip and his eyes looked,,scared? Then he remembered, Lance hated going places alone, he usually got stared at or worse things would happen because of the way he dressed. 

“Uh sure let me get my shoes on” Keith found himself helpless to those eyes. Did he have a huge math exam on Monday that he really needed to study for? Yes. But was he going to refuse lance anything? No. This was lance they were talking about, Keith has been hopelessly gone for that boy since freshman orientation? Wow almost 3 years then. 

Lance pumped his arm in the air and whooped and then Keith found himself in an enthusiastic hug. “Thanks man, you’re the best!”  
Keith chuckled and tried his best to fight his blush as he felt the boy pull away. He mentally berated himself to get it together as he went to go find his converse.

The walk to the cafe was short and Keith was almost sad about it. Lance loved to talk and tell him everything, he was so extroverted it was ridiculous but every time they reached a crowded area lance would go quiet. His fears of getting hateful comments or looks for the way he looked overwhelmed his extroverted personality; as soon as they reached the cafe lance’s eyes dropped to his white platform sandals. He was in the middle of talking about this cute girl that was in his classic literature class and Keith, though pained to hear lance talking about this girl so enthusiastically, much preferred to hear the story rather than watch lance grow still.

“And then what happened?” Keith tried to prod. He saw lance’s eyes light up for a second and he continued to tell the story though in a much quieter voice. “She told me she was a lesbian” he said and giggled. Keith had to laugh too, that was such a lance thing to do. His expression sobered as he stared at lance- who was still giggling. His pink sweater paws had covered his mouth and his blue eyes shined with glee-fullness. Wow he was adorable.  
He was brought out of his thoughts when lance gave him a nudge “what?”  
“Hm, sorry got a little lost up here” Keith said as he tapped his head.  
“Yeah because empty space is so easy to get lost In” lance sassed back  
"hey!"  
They sat down at a table and continued their tongue in cheek banter. 

\---- timeskip---

just as keith was getting ready for his gig at coran's cavern his phone dinged with a message 

 

lance:  
hey r u free 2nit

keith: uh no sorry 

lance:  
:((( the whole gang's goin 2 sum sort of club and i wanted to invite u :((

keith:  
sorry man, uh shiro wanted to catch up.

lance:  
oh okay, have fun 

*lances pov*

Lance frowned as he read Keith's message again. Shiro and Adam were going with them invited by Matt, Pidge's brother. Lance sighed as he pushed his hands through his curls maybe keith just didn't want to see him. okay that thought hurt. his chest ached at the thought of his crush.


	2. And I could walk through those flames till I don't feel their touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey uh yeah this fic is almost, this is my first one ive ever wrote so feedback would be great and i plan on doing a lot more in the future :)

Keith sighed as he drove his car to the cavern. He hated lying to Lance, the way he could imagine Lance's disappointed pout as he drew his upper lip in and his bottom one out, it was adorable. He was really glad that Lance had invited him over text cause if he asked in person Keith didn't think he had the resolve to refuse his puppy dog eyes. 

However as he drew closer to the cavern he started to feel a little giddy, he loved performing. Yeah, he may have been very socially awkward but as soon as he stepped on stage he felt comfortable. It helped that he's been performing at the cavern for over 6 months. With his music he's grown somewhat of a fanbase and Coran himself had mentioned that he drew quite the crowd on Fridays. 

His thoughts drifted back to his friends, Lance didn't mention where they were going and he hoped that it wasn't to the cavern. He liked to perform and wasn't embarrassed of people hearing his music but it was always rather sad and very emotional. He liked to think of himself as generally very reserved but when it came to his music he opened like a book. It's mainly just because before he was playing it for people he just wrote the music to cope with everything happening in his life. His ex boyfriend James and his feelings for a certain blue eyed boy who liked to wear flower crowns. But also his depression. After his dad died he fell hard, then having no mom to turn to since she was in and out of his life he felt alone. So he wrote about it.

It wasn't as present as it was before, he thinks because of the help of Adam and Shiro that he can talk to them and he feels a little less alone. He pulled himself out of his thoughts when he saw the familiar sign of the cavern. The cavern was a pretty popular place and he's seen many of his classmates there, he could see the appeal of it, there was a dance floor and a bar but also a back area with a stage, some booths and a smaller dance floor. Keith preferred playing in the back room, it was more intimate and he felt he could talk to the people there. 

He parked the car and grabbed his guitar from the back of his trunk. He was never a fan of all the fancy equipment. He could get by with a guitar and a mic, not to mention he preferred the acoustic sound.  
He entered through the back door of the cavern, for employee's only, but Coran had told him to use it and it was much easier than waiting in line to get ID'd by the bouncer. 

"Keith! my boy! how are you?" he startled as Coran called his name but then smiled at the man  
"I've been alright, thanks Coran."  
He left to go set up and tune his guitar and after he finished setting up he went to grab a beer. He had about 10 minutes left till he played and he might as well utilize the free drinks rule Coran had for performers. Keith liked a beer here and there but he didn't like getting drunk, which was why he was normally designated driver amongst his friends. 

After about 10 minutes he went and headed to the stage, people were already filling up the booths and he smiled as he recognized a few familiar faces. 

"hey everybody" he spoke into the microphone as he slung his guitar over his shoulder  
a choruses of "hi's" and cheers scattered throughout the room. And for about 5 to 10 minutes he tried to converse with the crowd. One of his favorite moments however was when a little girl maybe 7 or 8 walked up to the stage.  
"keef" she called although had some trouble with the "th" sound due to her front teeth missing  
"yes little lady? whats your name?"  
"Axca, and I brought you a gift" she replied  
"oh really? what may that be?"  
"since last week you said you were from Texas I brought you fis!" the little girl bounced excitedly as she produced a pink cowboy hat from behind her back. Keith couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh at the hat being offered to him  
"why thank you milady I will treasure this." he couldn't help but exaggerate the southern accent at that as he reached down and took the hat from her. He looked undoubtedly stupid but he enjoyed the way she giggled. The hat was way too small, no doubt made for a kid but he wore it anyway and he didn't regret it. The crowd was also enjoying watching the scene before them. He smiled and waved as Axca got dragged back to the booth from her mom. The mom was obviously pleased with her daughter and Axca was still excitedly bouncing and giggling.  
"thanks for being patient y'all are the best, and now I should probably start with the show" he chuckled as he set up his guitar for the opening rift. 

\------- lance's pov----

I giggled as I looked in the mirror of Shiro and Adams bathroom. Pidge and Allura had outdone theirselves with my makeup. It was fairly light, just a bit of blush, eyeliner and mascara but still, the eyeliner had a large wing that made my eyes look almost almond shaped and the mascara widened my eyes so that they looked very doll like. Allura also let me borrow her clothes and I couldn't help but think I look damn good. I was wearing Allura's white Fila disrupter 2's, some fishnet tights, a white tennis skirt and an oversized blue Fila crop top that was so large it slid off my shoulder almost. I placed my favorite white flower crown on my head and bounced out the bathroom door. "damn if only keith could see me, but it's not like he likes you back you should really just try to move on." my brain was having an internal battle and I didn't appreciate it. 

"Damn lance looking good" and a chorus of other things along those lines sounded from my friends as I smiled at them a blush rising on my cheeks. I had pulled the short straw which meant I was designated driver but I didn't mind much at all. "Okay guys let's go!" I shouted enthusiastically excited for the night ahead. A chorus of cheers sounded as Shiro, Matt, Adam, Pidge, Hunk, Allura and her girlfriend Romelle exited the doors. Since there were so many of them there was 2 cars which meant 2 designated drivers which Hunk had gladly signed up for, he didn't like drinking much.  
"so does Keith" my brain supplied the helpful information (not). I really had to get my mind off of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading  
> -kai :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks y'all for reading, i really enjoy writing these and i think im gonna continue to write more fics :) One more chapter after this one!!  
> -kai

Maybe I'll stay right here  
Maybe I'll keep this mind  
Maybe I'll live in this moment forever  
Maybe I'll speak to you  
Maybe I'll walk this line  
Maybe I'll adjust to adjusting together

Keith focused on pouring his emotions out while singing. His voice low and full of longing and regret. The words spilling out of him as his fingers danced along his fretboard. He put his mind back into the place it was when he was writing this song and a wave of emotion flooded through him, reflected perfectly in the song as he continued to sing. 

I could open the door and breathe in the dust  
And I could walk through those flames till I don't feel their touch  
Oh but how can I leave when I know what's out there

The song was about his mom, when she had come back into his life around 2 months ago and then only to leave again around a week ago.   
-flashback--  
He remembered sitting in his room and writing till 2 am and then after that he broke down. He was overwhelmed and everything seemed like too much. But after 10 minutes Keith couldn't stand it. He left his dorm and trekked down to the room directly below his on the 3rd level to his 4th. He knocked on the door and then knocked again.   
After a minute doubt seemed to creep into him. Why would he be awake at this hour? Out of all people he was the most admanent about his beauty rest. He was just so weak that he needed to ask for help, why was he so weak. godamn why can't you do anything right? You should just leave people be.   
The thoughts started to make his head spin and he didn't realize he was crying. He was so disoriented and lost and so, so tired. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he mustered the energy to look up. Blinking the tears out of his eyes he saw a concerned Lance and right behind him an even more worried Hunk. But the hand on his shoulder grounded him as he latched onto Lance babbling. 

He remembered falling asleep in the thin boy's arms and the comforting words of the other as he carded his fingers through his hair. And the next day Lance called an emergency movie night and Keith found himself in a cuddle pile of his friends, they were his family. They were what he needed. He just needed to remember that. 

Maybe I'll lie to you  
Maybe I'll play this role  
Maybe I'll act like my act is together  
Maybe I'll go through life without hope  
And maybe I'll open the door and fall through the floor

I could open the door and breathe in the dust  
And I could walk through those flames till I don't feel their touch  
Oh but how can I leave when I know what's out there

Maybe I could stop  
Focusing on the particular  
Could you help me  
Stop focusing on the particular  
Oh focusing on the particular

He finished the last line of his song with a smile as the riff ended. His thoughts still on his chosen family. All those there to support him and esepecially the blue eyed boy with an afinity for flower crowns. 

Vigorous clapping broke him from his thoughts when he saw the crowd of about 200 people cheering, some were smiling and some were crying but he was glad that he could touch them with his music. 

"Thank you guys, honestly thank you that was a new one I wrote a few nights ago and finally perfected like yesterday" he admitted sheepishly. "It's on spotify now and it will be with all the other songs on my upcoming EP, 'Who killed Keith Kogane" 

"Okay uh so I'm never good at picking songs to perform, does anyone have any suggestions?" he asked and laughed as many people started shouting many songs. Most were his but he did get the occasional "do a cover...." then his smile broke even wider as he heard the crowd start to chant a name to a song, his song. 

"oh okay you guys are really here for the sad ones today." he remarked and chuckled as that earned a cheer from a few people in the audience. 

"so while I set my guitar up here, why don't I tell you something, anyone got any questions?"

He heard a girl shout from the back "Is there a special someone in your life?!" and that pulled a lot of "ooh's" and interested glances from the crowd.   
In response Keith threw his head back and laughed and then he sighed and turned to the mic again.  
"He doesn't know he's special to me but he is, I'm not gonna tell you his name but uh he's an english major at my college and loves pastel colors. He loves flirting with girls but also adores when he gets hit on by guys. He has bad social anxiety because he's scared people will hate him cuz he likes to wear skirts and flower crowns but he is the life of the party. He doesn't know that I've had it bad for him for over 3 years now and he doesn't know how strong my feelings are torwards him. He's godamn beautiful but he's also my best friend." The last sentence causing his chest to ache as he smiled albeit a little sadly down at the crowd. 

He was very startled however to recieve an enthusiastic round of applause as the crowd shouted phrases of support out at him. But his grin grew wider and wider as he basked in the presence of all the wonderful people around him. 

"okay okay, now I recall people wanting to hear a song?" 

\---------

Lance was in shock as he stood in the shadow of the doorway to the smaller stage. Shocked for so many reasons; Keith is on that stage, Keith is SINGING on that stage, Keith was being oddly not shy in public and the one that took the cake Keith just told a whole audience of people that he liked Lance? 

Lance was still trying to process this information when he heard the strum of Keith's guitar. His head snapped up as he listened intently to the music being played. 

I can't run to you, father  
I need love  
I can't talk to you, mother  
I know it's got you caught up

But your sweet sinless sensation is not my style  
And I'm not giving up

But tell me if I run away  
How long will I bleed?  
So tell me if I run away  
How long will I bleed?

Colors blend  
They're all black and white  
God damnit, I can not bend  
I'm all shriveled inside  
But your sweet sinless sensation is not my style  
And I'm not giving up

So tell me if I run away  
How long will I bleed?  
Tell me if I run away  
How long will I bleed?

Ain't no point in tryna picking me up when I'm down  
Yeah, you can stick out your hand  
And you can lean towards the ground

I'll be tryna suck all of the liquid out the dirt  
Tryna catch a curve, digging my own grave  
Ooh mama  
I'll be tryna suck the liquid out the dirt  
Tryna catch a curve, digging my own grave  
Ooh mama

But your sweet sinless sensation is not my style  
And I'm not giving up  
So tell me if I run away  
How long will I bleed?  
Tell me if I run away  
How long will I bleed?

Lance was breathless as he watched Keith end the song. He was able to convey so many emotions just by using his voice and wow was he amazing. He hadn't even noticed that he had left his little shadow in the doorway to stand properly amongst the people. 

He watched as Keith smiled and looked at the crowd and waited for them to stop cheering. He watched as his violet eyes scanned the crowd. He watched as Keith made eye contact with him. Saw those beautiful eyes widen as something akin to terrified stuck him. Lance smiled his most encouraging smile and cheered a little louder as he watched Keith blush from the unspoken but understood praise Lance had given him. God was he beautiful and Lance had to tell him that his feelings were requited. He felt giddy at the prospect and continued to watch the whole show play out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the songs used were "twenty twelve by matt maeson" and "grave digger by matt maeson"


	4. Oh, but How Could I Leave When I Know What's Out There?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the end!! thanks so much for reading and im so sorry i hadn't uploaded sooner but stay tuned for more works by me cuz i love writing and mostly only write klance so yeah... uh i hope you guys liked it. feel free to comment some feedback!! I love y'all, stay happy, stay safe, enjoy! <3

As soon as the show ended Keith had to start packing up the adrenaline from performing had started to wear off, he was tired, socially exhausted. Being an introvert too much social activity was really draining, not to say he didn’t love what he did. He laughed as he remembered Axca and realized he was still wearing the silly pink cowboy hat. He watched as people started to leave, some dropped tips on the stage and others held quiet conversation with him or each other. Some just bid quiet goodnights to him. He loved the people he performed for, he genuinely considered them friends/family and he was so thankful for Coran letting him perform there that first night. Performing truly helped him and in this space he plays with the people who watch he truly felt loved and accepted.   
His thoughts drifted to Lance, like always, did he hear what Keith said about him? Does he know it’s about him? The anxiety and fear rang deep in Keith’s chest and he hadn’t realized his hands started shaking. It was dangerous territory and before he knew it his anxious thoughts had started to spiral. But no sooner had he started breathing heavy then did he get pulled into a fierce hug. He tensed for a second but soon realized that the long spindly fingers painted with white and blue with little scribbled reminders on them had to belong to only one person.   
“Keith that was amazing! I didn’t know you could sing!” Lance’s melodic voice praised enthusiastically.   
“Uh, I uh didn’t know you would be here” Keith said quietly, fiddling with his guitar strap. If he had been looking at Lance then maybe he would’ve seen the hurt flash onto his face before quickly being schooled into something more neutral.   
“Yeah, I asked you if you wanted to come out with us. You could’ve told me you know?” Keith’s anxiety had spiked at that statement, what where they talking about again? He surely didn’t hear Keith’s confession, right?   
“Uh, yeah I uh, I’m sorry bout that. I just I don’t know, performing is like my little space with all these people and it’s not like I didn’t want you to know it was just that I didn’t think you’d wanna hear my crappy teen angst music.” He chuckled darkly looking anywhere but Lance.   
“Hey, look at me” long fingers tilted his chin up and forced their eyes to meet. “There’s nothing I don’t want to know about you. Your music is insanely good and I can tell by all these people out here that they would agree with me. And…” he stopped, biting his lip nervously.   
“And what?” Keith pried, the look in Lance’s eyes was hopeful and nervous and Keith was kind of dreading the answer but also oddly really interested.   
“I like you too.” At that Keith’s eyes widened considerably and his mouth dropped open, causing Lance to giggle. Lance’s hand was still cupping his jaw and the touch was insanely intimate.  
“You uh, you heard that?” Keith asked met again with Lance’s nervous but happy giggle.  
“Yeah silly, and I thought it was really sweet. Who knew the Keith Kogane, the boy I fell for the day we met and he told me to fuck off after I made fun of his hair, likes me.” Keith laughed at that but their gazes met again and Keith soon realized how small of a distance there was between them.  
“Why wouldn’t I like you? What’s not to like? Everything about you is so wonderfully beautiful it was hard not to fall for you.” All Keith could hear was Lance’s affectionate giggle as he mumbled the word “sap” and closed the gap between them. Everything seemed to slow down as their lips were brought together. It wasn’t much just a slow brush of the lips that ended as soon as it started but by the time both men had pulled away they were blushing and smiling so wide. There was a flash of a camera and both boys pulled away to look at an extremely drunk Pidge and an equally as happy hunk.   
“Fucking finally!” The excited drunk girl yelled. She was beaming but also her words had been slurred quite a bit.   
“Language, Pidge.” Admonished Shiro but he was looking just as happy as hunk. Hunk had lowered his camera and ran up to the 2 to pull them into a hug.  
“I’m so proud of you guys!!” The big guy blubbered affectionately and before both men knew it they were the center of a large group hug. But neither of them minded as they clutched each others hands and laughed joyously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to go yell at me on tumblr. I just made an account (Late i know i know) but yeah go yell at me on there if you want :)   
> Tumblr URL: k-a-i-l-a-n-i.tumblr.com


End file.
